Princess Liana
Liana, or Princess Liana, is the main protagonist of the 2008 Barbie movie Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She was voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Her singing part was performed by Melissa Lyons. She is 16 years old, and played by Barbie. Story Liana was a poor gardener that lived in the woods with her best friend, Alexa. They most share their love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they met an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell their the flowers left from the ruined garden. She shares her lunch with the poor, old woman. As a thank you, she wants her to pick something from her things, she first ignored it, but Alexa said that she will hurt her feelings, so she picked an old mirror. They got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clering up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a woman inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on they joutney to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she study as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Personality Liana is a brave, nice, playful, a friendly young girl and aged sixteen. She always share everything with her best friend, Alexa, including their love of music. Their friendship stays strong when they're on the journey to find the hidden Diamond Castle. Appearance Liana appears in Barbie and the Diamond Castle and her age is sixteen. In General Liana has light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and her lips are pink. Her hairstyle in the most part of the movie is as follows, one side of her hair is pulled back to cover the right side of her head, she has her fringe at the right side with a pink flower tucked behing her ear. Two parts of her hair from either side are braided and pulled back to make a ponytail secured with a pink bow. She tied a knot on the end of her hair so it will keep it from getting tangled. Peasant girl As a Peasant girl, she wears a pink dress with a violet and orange corset. The dress was corseted at the back as well as the front.The skirt is a combination of both pink and violet, with a violet trim. The shirt underneath her corset is pink with puffball sleeves with a lighter pink trim and a ruffle on the top edge of the chest area. She wears a flower above the left ear and a bow at the back of her hair. She usually wears the pearl heart that she found in the river around her neck secured with a bit of cord. Princess When Liana goes over the bridge to the Diamond Castle, her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. She changed into a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is pink with a darker pink, glittery material over the chest and stomach, the top of the darker pink section was detailed with gold braid and the lighter pink section (covering her shoulders) is edged with a ruffled trim. Her sleeves became more exaggrated puffballs with a ruffled trim. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt was the same glittery, dark pink as used on the bodice and gathered with a darker pink trim. It had a overlayed glittery, orange material with a gold trim. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace transformed too. It changed to a violet necklace in an swirling pattern with purple roses just above the heart shaped centre stone. The heart shaped stone turned pink to match the dress. Her crown is violet with the same swirling design as the necklace ending in two purple roses underneath an orange stone. Her hair is now longer and gently curled, the front of her hair is the same as before minus the flower, one side pulled back into a braid, the other, her fringe, with a section pulled back into the braid, held at the back in a knot and eventually joining the rest of her curls. Name It's origins are argued but it is said to be of either Hebrew or French origins.The name Liana in Hebrew and means "God has answered". In French it means "to twine around" and is the name of a vine common in tropical rainforests. This could be the meaning as Liana in Barbie and the Diamond Castle likes gardening and flowers. Gallery diamondcastle1.png|Alexa and Liana diamondcastle2.png|Liana playing her guitar diamondcastle3.png|Liana catches sight of two hearts in the river diamondcastle4.png|Liana holding her heart stone diamondcastle5.png|"Best friends today, tomorrow, and always." diamondcastle6.png|Liana in the thunderstorm diamondcastle7.png|Liana kindly supports an old lady diamondcastle8.png|Liana and the mirror liana1.png|Liana and Alexa discover Melody liana2.png|Liana finds a little puppy liana3.png|Liana holds her new pet liana4.png|Liana preforms liana5.png|Liana is attacked by Lydia liana6.png|Liana admires Jeremy liana7.png|Liana solves the trolls riddle Liana8.png|Liana in captivity liana9.png|Liana's necklace shines liana11.png|Liana discovers the Diamond Castle Liana12.png|Liana in a sparkly gown liana13.png|Liana dances with Jeremy Liana14.png|Liana's garden is restored 514n97sA-bL.jpg|Liana as a doll diamond-castle-playset-barbie-dolls-princess-liana-2.jpg|Another picture of Liana as a doll MTM9572lg.jpg|Another picture of Liana as a doll Doll 038.jpg|Another picture of liana as a doll Quotes *''"I can't believe it."'' *''"Too cute for their own good."'' *''"Everything sounds magical to you, Alexa."'' *''"I hearby name you Sparkles."'' *''(Together with Alexa) "Best friends today, tomorrow, and always."'' *''"We promised Melody we'd helped her."'' *''(Speaking about her missing Alexa) "I feel like a part of me is gone"'' Trivia *Liana is the eighth Barbie Princess. *Liana is the fourth princess to sing after Princess Rosella in 2007,Lydiaincess Genevieve| Princess Genevieve]] in 2006 and Princess Anneliese in 2004. *Liana is the first princess to be held captive. *Liana is the third princess to be voiced by Melissa Lyons as her singing voice after Princess Rosella and Princess Anneliese. *Liana could be aged sixteen because she almost look sixteen years old in the movie. Friends *Alexa Alexa is Liana's best friend they've been friends til they reach sixteen.They went on a journey to find the Diamond Castle with their friend Melody.The both of adopt two adorable and Liana named hers,Sparkles and her friend Alexa named hers Lily. (See:Lexa) *Melody Melody is Liana's close friend even Alexa.Liana was the one who kept Melody safe from Lydia but got captured by Slyder with Liana along.After Melody sacrificed herself for saving the key to the Diamond Castle she was free from the mirror Liana and Alexa was happy to see Melody again. (See:Melina) Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle characters